-A Five Years Into The Future
by OriginalVamp
Summary: Five years later All 4 girls have a partner and are still being stalked. Some have a family and have to try and protect them. All the -A team will be revealed..
1. Chapter 1

Just a note here. In my fanfiction the girls don't know Toby is A, they know Mona is. Spencer was never part of A team. Redcoat doesn't exist. They are good friends with Jenna. Also it is 5 Years into the Pretty Little Liars lives. -A is still alive, and in their lives.

"PUSH HANNA, COME ON YOU CAN DO IT" Caleb shouts gripping Hanna's hand.

"I can see the head, come on honey he's nearly out!" Hanna's mum encourages.

The room goes silent as Hanna screams and pushes out her baby boy. The baby screams and everyone's face lights up with joy. The nurse hands Caleb the strong scissors and cuts right through the umbilical cord. He then picks his baby boy and wipes away the blood.

"Are we agreed on Tyler then Han?" Caleb asks.

"Absolutely" She breathes out. "Let me hold him"

Caleb passes his pride and joy over to his Fiancée Hanna's eyes light up when she realises her baby has the same eyes as her. She lye's the baby down on the bed and dresses him.

"Caleb! Its a girl! She's a girl! Not a boy! I have my little princess!" Hanna shouts with joy.

"Better think of a new name! Ermmm Emma? Cally? Lilly?" Caleb suggests.

"No Caleb! The girls and I will decide on one."

As if on cue Emily, Aria and Spencer burst through the door. Synchronised the three girls shout "Congratulations Hanna!" Startling the baby she begun to cry. Caleb took her out of Hanna's arms and mothered her.

"What's her name?" Aria questioned.

"That's your job" Hanna replied.

"What about Alison? Or Ali?" Spencer suggested.

The room grew silent as Spencer brought up the death of their best friend.

-  
"It seems Hanna's young is born." Mona (A) said to Toby (A).

"Best get this card in the room then. Ill see you later." Toby left the layer.

"Lets not try to plan anything to mean for Hanna's young, Mona." The third A spoke.

"Lets get thinking" She replied.

-  
"Someone left this card for you Miss Marin" Hanna's nurse says, then hands over the card. Hanna opened the envelope and card with smiles. Her face dropped when she read the note.

**" Congratulations on your young one Hanna, best keep her safe" **  
**- A **

"I'm taking that to the police" Hanna's mum said.

"No you are not Ashley, Our baby will be in danger!" Caleb bursted out.

Faces looked scared and traumatised. Hanna demanded her baby back and cuddled her.

The three girls left the room alongside Ashley. Hanna breast fed her newborn. Caleb sat on the chair looking worried. Probably about A.

"So what do you think?"

"Caleb"

"Hello earth to Caleb" Hanna said.

She poked his arm.

"Huh? What?" He said whilst jumping.

" Tyra, Sounds like Tyler, but Tyra." Hanna suggests.

"Tyra it is" Caleb confirmed.

-  
"Hey babe, Hows Hanna?" Ezra asked

"Hanna is fine she had a girl, but we're all a little spooked. She got a card from A. Telling her to keep her baby safe. Its the same card, the same writing as we got when I had Joe Ezra!" Aria explained.

"And Joey is fine aren't you son?"

"Yes daddy"

"And he is 3 now, nothing will happen, stop worrying"

"Want to see some pictures of her? She's so cute." Aria asked.

-  
" So Hanna named her baby girl Tyra, beautiful hey?" The 3rd A said.

"How do you know?" Toby asked.

"I installed 6 cameras last night while she was sleeping" A said.

"Well done kid, well done"

" Do you think the girls know there's more than one A?" 3rd A asked.

"Of course they do, They just don't know who we are."Toby said.

" So Mona, want to tell Toby our plan to bring Hanna and her baby down?"

"Sure, Ill tell him"

"Hello Spencer."

" Oh Jenna, Hello. I didn't recognise you with your new hair. What colour is it? Aubrey?"

"Yeah! Like it?" Jenna asked.

"Sure do. Look at this picture, Its Hanna's newborn." She shows Jenna some pictures.

"She's a real cutie, what's her name?" Jenna says.

"She hasn't told me y- Oh this is a text from Caleb. Haha weird, They called her Tyra."

"I'll have to drop round when she gets home, gotta go now see you later Spence"

Jenna and Spencer hug. Jenna walks away and Spencer drives back to her husband and their apartment.

"Hanna you are able to leave now. Take your time and let me know if you would like to stay another couple of days. Hanna's midwife told her.

"Thanks Jenny, I think we'll leave now. Me and Caleb will get packed up."

"Hey mom" Hanna said.

"Hey sweetie, got you the car seat and the pushchair, Caleb go and install this in your car, Ill help Hanna" Ashley says.

Caleb went to his car to find a note in his window wipers. The note read

**"Caleb, such a silly move, having that baby, your in more danger with her, she's not even that cute, see you tonight."**  
**-A**

Caleb's face grew red with anger and screamed out "WHERE ARE YOU A WHERE ARE Y-" He was interrupted by Hanna's hand.

"Caleb what's wrong!? Quiet, people are looking. Shh shh shhh" Hanna says.

"-A HAS BEEN HERE THEY'VE BEEN HERE! What do they want!?" Caleb shouted.

"They're winding you up Caleb its not going to happen, nothing will"

Hanna received a text.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:**  
**Were just winding him up are we? Something will Happen Hanna. You just won't see it coming. Lots of love **  
**- A**


	2. Chapter 2

"What does it say Hanna?!" Caleb demanded.

"Oh It's just Aria" She replied.

"I know when you lie Hanna" Ashley said.

"Dammit. Its just A messing with me"

"What does it say Hanna?" Caleb repeated.

"Were just winding him up are we? Something will Happen Hanna. You just won't see it coming. Lots of love - A, just leave it. Aria got the same card with Joe, hes fine. Look this will all blow over when A gets bored" Hanna told.

"Hanna what don't you understand? A will never get bored. Why? Because look at the state im in. This is some sick pleasure for A, they are messed up in the head"

Tyra began to cry because of all the noise. She was ignored by her own mum and dad, just because of A. Ashley began to rock Tyra in her pram. Nothing was happening.

"Will you two shut up and pay attention to your baby!?, Listen to her she doesn't want me she wants her parents. I am going to leave in my car now. I expect you to be close behind.

* * *

"Mummy I'm tired, go bed?" Joe said to Aria.

"Aaaw he's so cute Mum" Malcom said.

"Come on then honey lets go, do you want some warm milk?" Aria asked Joe

"Im a big boy, big boys don't drink warm milk" He replied.

"Dad Im only 12, I need a mum growing up. Since the person called 'A' killed my real mum, I need someone else to take the place. Also I don't think I can thank you enough for letting me live with you. You could have given me to care. Just one question, does Aria like me?" Malcom explained.

"What a stupid question! Aria loves you and You are my son, maybe you were an accident but that's not the point and we both love you, care was never an option" Ezra told.

" Yeah Malcom, you are apart of this family, whether you are my birth child or my step-son I love you" Aria interrupted.

"Thanks Dad, Aria your both amazing." Malcom said.

"Oh. Malcom what did you mean about that 'A' person?" Aria asked.

"A. The person who murdered mum. They wrote me a letter, I found it in my locker." He explained.

"What do you mean? Where's the letter?" Ezra asked.

Malcom retrieved the letter for Aria and Ezra.

The letter read:

**Dear Malcom**  
**Maggie, your mum. She deserved what was coming to her. She ruined Aria's life by bringing you into the equation. Aria hates you. Your not apart of that family. And your dad well he didn't want you, you were just a one night stand.**  
**REST IN HELL MAGGIE **  
**YOU'RE NEXT MALCOM**  
**-A**

Shock grew over Aria and Ezra's faces.

* * *

"Bex, what do you think of this dress?" Emily asked her fiancée.

"Emily! We have wedding dresses! Were getting married tomorrow!" Bex said.

"I know. I just like dresses. You're going to look beautiful." Emily said.  
"You too!" Bex says.

Emily and Bex wrap themselves into each others arms. Emily reaches over to give Bex a quick peck. Instead Bex pulls Emily closer and bites on her bottom lip, requesting a French kiss. They proceed to make out.

"GAY"

"ERRR LOOK"

"YOU TWO ARE GROSS"

Three boys shout from across the shop. The boys come over to Emily and Bex and begin to harass them. The boy in a hooded top pushed Emily to the ground and began to kick her. While the other two had Bex by the hair and throat and were spitting in her face. Bex began to cry. This encouraged the boys. Emily was trying to pull her wrists from the boys hands.  
Out of no where 3 figures dressed in all black came running towards them, each figure grabbed a boy and took them. The figures ran.

"Bex! Are you okay!?" Emily asked while she jumped up.

"THOSE JERKS" Bex shouted. "If only I saw the faces of the people dressed in black. I would thank them." She carried on.

"Why didn't you see their faces?" Emily asked.

"They had hoods up" She answered

"**A**" Emily said.

"Ezra What are we going to do about this note. Its child abuse. Should we hand it in?" Aria asked.

"We can't do that. You know what A does." Ezra said.

"If my dad was alive he would know what to do. I miss my dad. I really hate A and what they have done to all our lives. How dare they tell Malcom he ruined this family."

"Lower your voice babe hes in the next bedroom. We'll talk about this in the morning"  
Aria lay there all night tossing and turning thinking about the letter.

* * *

Spencer and her husband were at Alison's memorial corner. He was talking to Spencer's 8 month 'bump'.  
" Any name Ideas yet?" Her husband asked.

"Rosie for a girl. Aaron for a boy. After your brother." She replied.

"That's sweet Spence, you don't have to do that though." He said.

"I do, because I love you" She said.

"I love you too" He replied.

"I said They had hoods up" Bex said.

"No, not 'Ay' A. Bex them figures were A!" Emily shouted.

"Why would they help us?" Bex asked.

"They want to make us think they're being nice" Emily explained.

Emily's phone buzzed.

**UNKNOWN SENDER**  
**"Ohhhhhh so you identified us? Well played bride to be. See you tomorrow. As you did invite me.**  
**-A**

* * *

Hanna and Caleb lay in their bed, in silence.

Tyra began to cry, breaking the silence. Hanna and Caleb both got up.

"Caleb go to sleep, I got this." Hanna said.

"Its okay love, ill get her." He replied.

"Caleb I'm the one with the milk. She wants me." Hanna said with a slight chuckle.

Calebs loud laugh roared through the silent room. He walked back to bed and lay down. Hanna returned to bed with Tyra. Hanna began to stroke Calebs long hair.

"I'm sorry Caleb. I really am. I love you" Hanna said.

Instead of a reply she got a loud snore echoing throughout the room. She chuckled.

*_beep beep beep_*

Hanna picked up the phone and the message read:

**Too bad he didn't hear that apology. That was sweet.**  
**-A**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hello Guys:).

So, I was just looking on my profile and noticed this story had 158 reads. I was truly shocked. This was just a trial run haha. Thankyou so much!  
OriginalVamp  
xx  
Also if any of you wanted to visualise the story in your minds here are some photos of what I'd like the new people to look like..

(You will have to google them)

* * *

Malcom Age 12-  
Asa Butterfield

* * *

Bex- (Emily's Fiancée)  
Hayden Panettiere

* * *

Joe- Aria&Ezra's baby  
Behance - Baby model

* * *

Thanks again,  
OriginalVamp  
Please Review  
xx


	4. Chapter 3

Just for future refernce, 'the names Becky and Rebecca ' Just mean Bex.  
OriginalVamp  
xx

* * *

Hanna gasped after reading the text message from A. She woke Caleb up. She showed him the text. He ran out the room with a bat. He locked all the windows all the doors after checking the house twice over. He closed all the curtains and blinds. He came back up to Hanna, finding her and Tyra fast asleep. He cuddled up to her.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Morning girls! Wedding time! Wakey Wakey!" Emily and Bex's wedding planner Jill eagerly shouted.

"Ughhh What time is it?" Bex croaked.

"5 am of course, jump up ladies! Shower time!" Jill said.

Emily leaped out of bed with excitement.

"Come on Becky, Lets get a shower!" Emily said.

"Ughhhhh" Bex moaned.

Emily texts Aria, Spencer and Hanna that A would be at her wedding and to watch text message read.

EMILY  
PARTICIPANTS: HANNA,ARIA,SPENCER.  
Girls, watch out at the wedding. I unintentianly invited an A.  
Em x

* * *

"Wow, Hello gorgeous, whos the girl in the sexy purple number?" Ezra asked jokingly.

"This is just the day dress, wait till you see the bridesmaid dress. They have been specially made for Hanna and Spencer's bumps how creative hey?"

"What colour are the dresses?" Malcom asked.

"They are purple too" She replied.

"Dad that means you have to wear a purple tie, so people know your with Aria" Malcom added.

"Great, I love purple. I'm even wearing purple underwear." Ezra said.

Laughter filled the room.

"Ewwww dirty daddy" Joe spoke.

* * *

"MY BUMP IS TOO BIG" Spencer shouted.

"Your bump is beautiful Spencer. Now me. I just had a baby. I look like Hefty Hanna again." Hanna said.

Spencers husband added "Hefty Hanna?"

"That's what Hanna was called when she was fat" Caleb said.

"HEY" Both the girls shouted.

"Hows your princess Han?" Spencer asked.

"She's fine, my mums looking after her while we are at the wedding." Hanna said.

* * *

2.00PM

Hanna and Caleb arrive at the wedding shop just before Aria Joe Ezra and Malcom. Slowly after Spencer and her husband arrive.

"GIRLS, MY FASHIONISTA GIRLS, HELLO HELLO, COME COME." The woman in the shop said.

"Crazy women you got there girls" Caleb said.

The men in the room begin to laugh, the girls draw dirty looks to Caleb.

"ZISS DRESSES ARE PERRRRFECT-O!" The strange woman said.

"Change change, go go" She added and pointed to the changing room.

"Why does she say stuff twice?"Aria asked.

"No clue" Hanna said with a straight face.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Spencer moaned making the others jump.

"WHAT WHAT" Hanna shouted.

"Help me get this over my bump" she said.

Aria laughed and helped Spencer with her dress.

* * *

"So, what are you wearing to the wedding Toby?" The 3rd A asked.

"I have to show Spencer up, just to make her husband Wren jealous. What's she wearing?" Toby said.

"The three girls are wearing purple dresses with white sequins down each side." Mona said.

"Then a purple tie I will wear." Toby said.

"What about you? You're invited too" Mona asked.

"Just the A suit, I'm more bothered about ruining Emily's day." A said.

* * *

***BEEP***

Hanna, Aria and Spencer all got a text. The message read:

Nice dresses, the sequins are a nice touch. Although I think they would look better with your blood on them.  
-A

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. They better not touch my baby. WREN WREN!"

Wren, Spencers husband comes rushing in.

"ARE YOU IN LABOUR?" He shouts.

"No, its A."

The other girls begin to laugh at Wren's mistake.

* * *

"This venue is beautiful Jill, good job." Bex said.

"Im so exited."Emily added.

"Accept for A" Bex ruined.

"Forget about A Becky, lets enjoy OUR day" Emily said.

* * *

4:00pm

_*Here comes the bride tune*_

All the guests stand.  
Emily and Bex walk down the isle hand in hand. Slowly followed by Hanna, Spencer and Aria. Emily catches her mothers eyes on her. They smile at each other. Bex and Emily make it to the front of the ceremony. The vicar asks them their vows. Bex and Emily repeat after the Vicar hand in hand, not pulling away the stare. The wedding was perfect.

Toby's phone vibrated. The was from the 3rd A and Mona.

"Tell us when"

Toby text back. "NOW"

Suddenly the candles on the table behind them moved. They fell like dominos. The flame got bigger and bigger. It caught on to the decorative drapes. The wedding was no longer perfect. The fire became un-noticed because of the friction between the brides.

"HELP. OW OW OW OW HELP, MY DRESS IS ON FIRE" Aria screamed.

"MY LEG MY LEG, WREN HELP MY LEG IS BURNING." Spencer followed.

Ezra and Wren jump from their seats and over to their screaming girls.

"ROLL, BOTH OF YOU ROLL" Ezra shouted.

"I'm pregnant!" Spencer cried.

All the guests ran wild to the fire exit. Wren retrieved an extinguisher from the wall. He sprayed it on Spencer's leg and Aria's body. Both girls were free from the fire.

Malcom and Joe were screaming at their burning mother. Caleb took the children away from the scene.

Emily began to scream at her friends in pain. Wren continued to spray the drapes and candles, until the fire was no more.

"A I FREAKING HATE YOU A WHERE ARE YOU!? BURN IN HELL A WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU" Emily began to scream. It seemed this is all Emily could do. She dropped to her knees continuesly shouting "WE HATE YOU A". Bex was by her side. She pulled her head into her neck and stroked her hair. Bex was also crying too.

Hanna and Ezra lay Spencer on the floor carefully. Aria and Spencer were side by side crying in pain. Wren and Ezra swapped roles. Ezra was now caring for Aria. Hanna pulled up Spencers dress revealing her bare legs. Ezra took his tail-coat blazer off and tossed it to the side. He begun to take Aria's dress off, her screaming was ear-piercing. Nearly the whole of her body was on fire. Ezra succeeded in his task. He decided not to cover her in his blazer because she was in a vest and shorts. Spencer started to wail. The pain was too intense as Wren found her burn.

"CALL 911" Ezra screamed.  
Hanna pulled her cell out of her built in bra and dialled the number.

* * *

"Shh Shh Shh Joe. Mummys fine mummys fine." Caleb comforted Aria's child.

"Mummy hurting. Mummy on fire. Mummy hurting" Joe said.

"I'm going to take you and Joe to Hanna's mum's house okay Malcom?" Caleb asked.

"Okay." he replied.

Caleb did so. He knocked on Ashleys door being greeted by his daughter and her grandmother.

"Ashley take Aria's kids. Its an emergency. Ring me. Ill explain." Caleb shouted.

Without any hesitation Ashley took in the children and locked the doors and windows.

* * *

"Through here sir, There they are." Hanna told the paramedic.

Four paramedics entered the church and put both screaming girls on the gurneys.

"One pregnant, burnt leg early 20's. Other early 20's burnt all over" The paramedic reported to the hospital.

Ezra and Wren raced after the paramedics. Each jumping in to the correct ambulance.

Hanna ran to Emily Bex and the Vicar. The Vicar was shocked and didn't know what to do. Hanna instructed him to sit on the bench and calm down. Hanna pulled Emily from Bex's arms and lead her outside. Hanna took both the girls behind the church for some fresh air.

"Breathe in, Breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." Hanna instructed.

"I'm okay, i'm okay now" Emily croaked.

"Bex?" Hanna asked.

Bex stared into space, not noticing Hanna talking.

"BEX!" Hanna shouted, ripping Bex from her thoughts.

"Huh what?" She replied.

"Are you OK?" Hanna asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shook up" She said.

Caleb followed Hanna's voice and it took him to the back of the church where he found Hanna and the girls.

Caleb hugged Hanna.

"Are you okay? Not injured. No blood?" He asked.

"I'm fine thanks, where are Ezra's boys?" Hanna said.

"With your mum, I explained over the phone. She's going to watch the boys." Caleb said.

* * *

"Ezra where are our boys?" Aria wearily asked while lying in her hospital bed.

"I saw Caleb take them, they'll be fine." He replied.

The side curtian flew open. Both heads darted over. It was Wren.

"Hello neighbours. Look like we got side by side beds. How you feeling Aria?" Wren said.

"Sore, but im getting there. Wheres Spence?" Aria said.

"Shes just getting an x-ray and scan to check the baby is okay. I wasn't allowed in" Wren replied.

"Hows her burn?" Ezra said.

"They put aftercare cream on it and patched it up, she has crutches" he said.

"Im glad shes okay" Aria said.

"Please clear the bed men, I have to examine the lady." The nurse said.

Wren and Ezra left Aria with the nurse.

* * *

Back at the church guests are still shook up. Caleb and Hanna return to them. Explaining to them to go home. Emily's parents and Bex's parents followed Hanna and Caleb to their daughters.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb drove to Hanna's mums house.

* * *

*Beep Beep Beep*  
Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer all received a text.  
The text read:

**So girls. I did say your dresses would look better with your blood on them. Aria, yours looked best. Best wishes to the married couple. I thought I'd wait until you at least said I DO. **  
**-A**


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter wont be very good. I'm not really in the writing mood at the minute but I have to upload. Cheers:) Also just a reminder, Mike is Aria's younger brother xx

OriginalVamp xxx.

* * *

Back at the church Emily's mum handed her, her phone. Emily read the text.

"A, Its A I HATE YOU A" Emily began to say again.

"Emily calm down sweetie" Bex's mum said.

"A ruined my day Esmé, how can I calm down?" Emily replied.

"Look, Bex, Em, me and Carlisle (Bex's dad) are going to leave. We'll go home and get changed into something more practical. See you girls later" Esmé said.

Esmé and Carlisle walked away.

* * *

"Caleb, Its A." Hanna said.

"I HATE A" He shouted and pounded on the steering wheel. Caleb pulled the car over and Hanna started to comfort him.

* * *

"I'm afraid you will have to stay in a few days. Your burns are too severe to leave" The nurse said.

"Can we rent out a private r-"

"No" Aria interrupted Ezra. "Ill be fine here"

The nurse smiled and walked away.

"Why don't you want a private room babe?" Ezra asked.

"If A decides to visit me, there will be other people here to see" Aria replied.

Ezra's phone rings.

"Hello Caleb" Ezra said.

"Hey, shall we bring the boys up to see Aria?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good."

* * *

"Your baby remains untouched and is very healthy" The nurse said pulling away from Spencer's stomach.

"Good!" Wren and Spencer said.

Wren and Spencer leave the ultrasound room.

_*beep beep*_

Spencer pulled out her phone and the message read:

**'Your baby remains untouched' she says. Lets see how long that lasts hey? Maybe we can force a premature birth?**

**-A**

"NO NO NO NO" Spencer shouted.

Everyone looked at Spencer in shock. A nurse ran over and talked to Spencer.  
Wren pulled Spencer away from the nurse and went into Wrens car.

* * *

"Ready to see mummy Joe?" Caleb asked Joe who he was carrying.

"Mummy! Yes!" Joe said.

"Can I help?" The secretary asked.

"Were looking for Aria Montgomery" Hanna said cuddling Tyra.

"Mummy" Joe interrupted.

"Bed 206, ward 17" She replied.

Someone ran past Hanna and nearly knocked Tyra to the floor.

"HEY JERK" Caleb shouted.

The person turned round.

"Lucas! You nearly knocked my baby to the ground" Hanna shouted.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Lucas replied. "Hello Tyra how are you?" He said in a playful voice.

"She's fine aren't you bab- How do you know her name?" Hanna asked.

"Uh-Uh- Erm News gets round fast?" Lucas stuttered.

He ran.

"Well that was weird." Hanna said.

"Maybe he's A" Malcom said.

"Malcom, you shouldn't say things like that! A is a very serious thing" Caleb snapped.

"I was being serious Caleb" Malcom said.

Caleb turned with a straight face to watch Lucas run.

"DADDY!" Joe said leaping from Caleb's arms to Ezra's.

"Hey sons, you two okay?" Ezra said.

* * *

"Spence, -A Is getting to you. Our baby is inside of you, they can't touch it" Wren said.

* * *

9:00pm

"Today was a nightmare Bex" Emily said

"I know, Its not fair" Bex said.

"You think if we moved somewhere far far away, they'd leave us alone?"

"Probably not, they'll follow us. Don't forget we are married now. I love you"

"I love you too"

Bex reached over to Emily and traced her skinny finger around Emilys jaw line and pressed their lips together. Emily runs her hands through Bex's hair repeatedly.

"I really really love you" Bex said while taking a breath.

"And I really really love you" Emily repeated.

* * *

"MIKE, GIVE ME THE MONEY" A man in a hooded top shouted gripping Mike by the throat.

"I-I-I Don't have it Bret" Mike croaked.

The man released him. Mike rubbed his throat.

"Look I'll ge-" Bret gave Mike a right hook to the eye. And again. And again. And again. Mike hit the floor, leaving a trail of blood. Bret kicked Mike in the head.

"Just because your messed up in the head, don't mean you can't pay."Bret said.

"I'M NOT MESSED UP. I HAVE A MENTAL ILLNESS STUPID" Mike roared.

Bret walked away with Mike's blood on his hands. Leaving Mike on the floor.

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow babe, first thing." Ezra said kissing Aria's forehead.

"Bye Ari- Mum" Malcom stuttered.

"Bye lovely" Aria said.

Ezra, Malcom, Joe, Caleb, Hanna and Tyra left the ward. Aria was now very vulnerable to A.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Mike began to scream.

His throat was burning from being gripped.

"HELP" He tried again. It was no use, it voice trailed off, he was not strong enough.

A door opened and a little blonde walked out with two trash bags.

"Excuse me, can you help me" Mike tried to say.

"Excuse me" Mike began to choke, which she heard. She flipped on the outside light.

"ROB, CALL 911 NOW" She wailed. The blonde ran over to Mike and put him into recovery position.

'Rob' ran out to Mike's assistance. He reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. He retrieved his ID.

"What's your name?" He asked Mike.

"Mike Montgomery"

"Age?" He asked again

"21"

"Date of birth?"

"April 15th"

"He's okay, he got them all correct" Rob said to the blonde.

* * *

" Can I get you anything sweetie?" The nurse asks Aria.

"Can you fill my water jug up please, Also can I have some more cream?"

"Ill just go get those love"

The nurse returns with another. One places the jug on her table. The other starts to rub the cream on Aria's burns.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA THAT BURNS NO NO NO NO NO STOP PLEASE" Aria screamed startling the ward.

The nurses pull Aria's curtains, Her table is outside the curtains.

"This is not burn cream Amy! Someone switched it." One nurse said to the other.

The nurses walked off to change the cream, she pushed the table back near Aria's bed.

Aria picked up her jug, and started to pour into her glass. She came to a stop. She placed the jug on the table. Something was written on it. The message read:

**That hurt? Good.**

**-A **

Arias face turned a pale shade of white. She looked terrified.


	6. Authors Note (READ)

Hey, erm so I'm not to sure how I feel about this story. I am thinking of just ending it, and maybe write another for a different programme. Or keep it PLL.

Maybe leave a review or private message men and tell me if you still want this one or another one?

Thanks people

OriginalVamp

xx


	7. Chapter 5

Hello Lovelys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I had no ideas. Now they're all coming. I wont be able to update regularly because my internet is down at home and I am at my dads uploading.

I really hope you enjoy this! Thankyou very much.

-A.

Just kidding I'm not -A.

OriginalVamp. xx

Zack Franceschi - Ellas Husband. ( Zack is the dude Ella is dating in PLL series now. He doesn't have a second name so I used Josh Franceschi's from YMAS)

* * *

When Aria woke she still looked terrified. Her face was pale and her lip was trembling. She scanned the room looking for signs of -A. Nothing had changed accept the lady who slept next to Aria had been moved. Replaced with a man. Which was unusual in a women's ward. The male had deep black hair that stopped at the top of his neck. Aria tried to lean over to see the males name. She couldnt move because of the pain.

The male started to choke uncontrolably. Alarms were sounding all round the ward. Nurses flooded the room. The curtians to the males bed were closed over. He was suddenly screaming in anagony.

"Mike sweetie, quiet come on quiet" Nurse one said.

Mike?

Nurses carried on to calm 'Mike' down.

"Morning Aria, how are you feeling?" Nurse Andrea said.

"A bit spooked. Whats that mans name? The one next to me?" Aria asked.

"You don't know?" Andrea replied.

"No.." Aria's voice trailed.

"Aria, thats your brother. He was attacked, he nearly died" Andrea spoke softly.

* * *

**10 AM**

"So, Mike is in hospital too" The third -A said.

"Yep. And we didn't even do it. Impressive" Toby said.

"Toby. You never told us why you and Spencer broke up" Mona said.

"I never realised you wanted to hear" Toby replied.

"Of course we do" Mona looked between -A number 3 and Toby.

"Well...  
Three years ago when Wilden was shot. By Spencers sister. Melissa. I was having an affair."

"With who!?" Mona snapped.

"Melissa. Of course it was Melissa. She wanted me bad, Mona. I was in love with Spencer. I really was. Melissa wanted to ruin Spencers life. Thats why she asked you to join our -A team.

"She hated Spencer. I never understood why. Melissa paid me. A lot of money."

"How much" -A 3 asked.

"Enough to buy my new house" Toby said.

"Toby that house cost 40 grand!" Mona said.

"I know, thats how much she paid. Just for one night. She wanted me to sleep with her. Treat her like a real woman, Spend the night with her. Make her feel loved.

"So I did. I spent the night in a hotel with Melissa. After the night i spent with her. I loved her. I loved Melissa. And Spencer had found out that Melissa killed Wiledon.  
"I didn't want her to find out about Melissa killing him. So I took the blame. I told Spencer I killed him" Toby trailed off.

"Are you crying?" -A 3 Asked.

"What? No" Toby said.

"Thats why she broke up with you? Not because you slept with her sister? Does she know about the affair?" Mona said.

"Yeah Thats why. No, No Spencer doesn't know. I'd like to keep it that way? Until I'm ready to tell her." Toby spoke.

"Sure thing" Both Mona and -A 3 said.

"But we do have to tell her at one point, it'll crush her" Toby pointed out.

* * *

**1pm**

"Hanna darlinggggggggggggg" Caleb shouted. "Dinners ready hefty"

"HEY!" Hanna Shouted.

Hanna walked downstairs with Tyra. Suddenly she recieved a text.

**"Enjoy your Chicken! Don't choke on any bones." **  
**-A**

"Caleb what are we eating?"

"Chicken" Caleb replied.

"Oh my god" Hanna said in reply to -A's message.

"What's up?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, I just love chicken..." Hanna lied.

Hanna dined at the table with Caleb and Tyra in her Moses basket. Caleb coughed. And coughed and coughed and coughed. He was choking.

Hanna dived out of her seat over to Caleb and pumped his stomach from behind. After 3 minutes of pumping, out pops a chicken bone.

"This was boneless chicken, I'm phoning the company!" Caleb shouted with fury.

*_Beep_*

**"That was supposed to be you Hanna. Oh well at least the bone didn't go to waste. Next time, the stomach pumping won't work.**

**"R.I.P Caleb, Died from choking to death" **  
**Kisses, -A"**

Hanna's face dropped.

* * *

"Whatcha wanna do tod-" Zack trailed off.

_*ring ring ring*_

"Hello"

"Hello I'm Selena from city hospital. May I speak to Mrs. E. Montgomery" The secretary asked.

"That's not her name any more but sure" Zack said. "Ella phone"

"Hello?"

"Hello I'm Selena calling from City Hospital, Mrs Montgomery you-"

"Its now" Ella said.

"I'm sorry, I'll change our records. I'm here to inform you Aria Montgomery and Mike Montgomery are in our care here at the hospital" Selena said.

"Mike? He's in town?" Ella asked.

"Yes. He is, is this unusual?" Selena asked

"Oh my what happened?!" Ella shouted ignoring her question.

"I can't give information over the phone. You are welcome to visit your children at any time" Selena said.

"Thanks a lot Selena" Ella said.

* * *

"Mike, Its Aria, turn over" Aria Whispered.

"Aria? Am I dreaming? Where Am I?" Mike said, dazed.

"That's what I was thinking. I haven't seen you a year! Its nice to see you" Aria said.

"How'd you get in here?" Mike asked.

"A very very big burn" Aria answered. "You?"

"Attacked"

"By?"

"Bret"

"Oh Mike, why were you hanging around with him?!"

"He was my friend"

"He's a drug dealer Mike, wait! Do you owe him money for drugs? That's why he beat you up!?"

"No no no! I am not on drugs! I am clean! I owe him money for a phone" Mike spoke. "And I don't have it"

"Oh Mike! I'm so sorry! I thought it was drugs"

Mike got out of his bed and stumbled.

"Get into bed Mike" Aria said.

"No, I miss you"

Mike trembled over to Aria's bed and wrapped his arms round her neck and hugged for several minutes.

"Were looking for Mike and Aria Montgomery"

"Bed 206 and 207 ward 17"

Ella and Zack raced down the halls in search for ward 17. Ella walked into the ward to find Aria and Mike hugging. Her eyes welled up.

"Guys" Ella interrupted. "What on earth happened?"

"Burn" Aria said.

"Attacked" Mike said.

Mike looked at Zack.

"Zack" Mike shook his hand.

"Mike, want to talk about what happened?" Zack replied.

Mike trailed into bed and told the three about the whole attack.

"And Aria?" Mike said.

"Emily's wedding set on fire. A candle fell on my dress." Aria said.

"Anyway, hows dad?" Mike said.

Aria burst into tears. Zack put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"W-w-what?" Mike trembled.

"Mike, honey. Your father was murdered two months ago" Ella spoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mike screamed. Nurses filled the room to identify the problem. Mike was in hysterics. Zack explained the situation to the nurses. They left the room.

Mike and Aria both crying furiously.

Arias phone beeped.

**"Better not tell them it was me. Or they're next."**  
**-A**

* * *

Leave me a review telling me what you think!

Also, leave a review of who you think the 3rd A is! I have made up my mind and chose them, I'd like to hear what you think!

Also if you like The Vampire Diaries check out my best friend XoxVampireBarbiexoX, She is amazing!

Original Vamp

xx


	8. Chapter 6

Is this chapter 6? I think it is? I'm just going to put 6.

Hey, so I am so sorry I haven't wrote in ages:( But schools off for 6 weeks, so I'll write more!

Enjoy this one, **please** review!

OriginalVamp.

CHAPTER 6 I THINK MAYBE 5 I'M SORRY

"Well done Spencer you have a very healthy little baby" The nurse said.

"Let me see him" Spencer demanded.

The nurse brought over her baby.

"Why is he in a black cloak? Let me see his face!" Spencer said.

"GIVE ME YOUR BABY" A group of black cloaked figures rage.

"NO HE'S MINE" Spencer shouted.

"He is -A, give us the baby Spencer" One member spoke.

"Spencer"

"Spencer!"

"SPENCER! WAKE UP!"

"UGH! What? Oh my god! Yay! I'm still pregnant!" Spencer said.

Wren chuckled. "Bad dream?" He assumed.

"We're hungr-ah! aaaaaah! Nonononono WREN! WRENNNNNNNN!" Spencer screamed as a gush of water fell to the oak flooring.

"Not for long, ha ha ha" Wren picked Spencer up and put her in his car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Aria quickly hid her phone so no one could see the text.

"Aria sweetie, you are free to discharge yourself and leave the hospital as soon as you are ready" the nurse spoke. Ezra entered the room.

"Morning sweet cheeks, hows life?" Ezra spoke to Aria after kissing her head. Malcom shortly  
entered after, holding the hand to little Joe's hand who plods along waiting to see his mum.  
Mike had never met Joe. He'd left town two weeks before Aria gave birth.

"MUMMAAAAYYYY" Joe screamed, letting go of Malcom's hand and wakening the other patients, again after Mikes breakdown.

Zack picked Joe up and placed him on Aria's knee.

"Mummy why is that man crying?" Joe asked.

"He is very upset, he is mummy's brother. Like Malcom is your brother" Aria spoke softly to Joe.

"What his name mummy?"

"Mike" Aria said.

"Mike!" Joe shouted. "MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE!" Joe shouted again.

The enthusiasm of Joe's presence made Mike wipe his tears and grin, a big big grin.

"Come here gorgeous" Mike said.

Joe jumped off the bed and reached his small arms up to Mike.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing" Mike spoke.

Everyone was shocked. They had never seen Mike show so much emotion in one day. He had changed, a lot.

But why?

* * *

"WREN HURRY!" Spencer shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can love" Wren spoke in his British voice.

Spencer pulled her phone from her back pocket, she sent a group message to Aria, Hanna and Emily.

**"Waters broke, baby soon!"**

As Spencer sent the message, she received one, she opened it.

**"Here comes the baby, here comes the baby!**  
**-A"**

Spencer sighed and put her phone beck in her pocket.

"Problem love?" Wren asked

"Just the fact my baby is trying to get out, nothing much"

* * *

"If I can just see 3 forms of ID from the both of you please" The woman behind the desk requested.  
Emily and Bex handed over their 3 forms of ID.

"Sign here, here and here" She requested again. "If you have any problems contact the number on the bottom of this form" she handed over a form to each person.

"Come on sweetie lets go" Emily spoke down to their new adopted daughter.

"I bet no other 12 year old can say they have two amazing mums! Thank you for saving me from here"

_*beep beep beep*_

**"Big mistake**  
**-A"**

Emily rolled her eyes and threw her phone on the dashboard and started her car. The trio headed to their new house.

* * *

"Bye babe see you soon!" Hanna said kissing the forehead of the love of her life. She then walked out the door with Tyra.

Hanna reached the drive of Jenna's house. She knocked, and knocked and knocked...

No answer. She rang Jenna 4 times. Her car was still on the drive, her tv was on and so were the lights.

Hanna opened the door. She slowly pushed it open wider. She left Tyra on the porch, just in case there was something she shouldn't see.

Hanna continued to shout on Jenna.

She heard the TV from the hall, she twisted the knob on the door. Slowly she pushed it open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hanna screamed.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO JENNA NO" She continued.

Hanna darted to Jenna's body, then to her head. Across the room.

She looked up at the wall. A giant -A was painted on the wall. In red paint?

Nope.

Blood.

Jenna's blood.

* * *

"And this is your room! We can paint it tomorrow, if you like" Bex said to her daughter Katherine.

"Sounds good" Katherine replied.

"So, where do you go to school?" Emily asked.

"I had to leave school when I moved here" Katherine said.

"Well, we'll en roll you into Rosewood High, You'll go to school with Malcom, he is one of my best friends step son" Emily told her.

"Sounds good" Katherine said again.

"Ill introduce you to my best friends, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Jenna, We do everything together ever since we were your age!" Emily said.

"Sounds good" Katherine, Bex and Emily said at the same time, mimicking Katherine.

The three of them laughed.

* * *

"I'm still so hun-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Spencer said.

"Contraction" The nurse informed Wren.

"Hungry" Spencer finished.

**3 minutes later**

"And then Emily sa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She said again.

"Contraction" The nurse informed again.

This similar thing happened for times in a row.

"The contractions are every three minutes, It's time to push!" The nurse informed.

Spencer had her midwife Amelia and Wren by her side.

"Okay Spencer give me one massive push" Nurse said.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"That's it honey, and another one" Nurse said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA" Spencer screamed.

"AAAAA" Wren screamed as Spencer crushed his hands.

"I see the head, one more push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OH YEAH" Spencer screamed as her beautiful baby popped out.

Wren reached for the huge scissors and cut the cord. No noise was made.

Still no noise.

Everyone started to panic then out of the blue scaring everyone in the room a ear piercing healthy scream fell from the baby's tiny red lips.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a white towel and handed it to Wren. He pulled open the towel and checked the baby.

"It's a boy!" Wren said. He held his son close.

"Let me see him" Spencer whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Wren crossed the room and sat on the chair by his wife. He handed her their baby.

Spencer began to cry, along with Wren. "He's s-s-so beautiful!"

* * *

Hanna darted out of the room and to the porch to get her phone. Her phone was on the first step. She didn't leave it there. She slowly looked to the side, Her bag had gone, her bottles had gone, her pushchair had gone, her baby had gone.

"NONONOONONONONONONONONO TYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TYRA NO!"

Hanna just started screaming. She got her phone and rang 911.

"911 What's your emergency?" The man asked.

"My baby's gone and my friend is beheaded, im at 1-"

"Woowwww, slow down! Give me the address asap"

Hanna gave him the address.

"We're dispatching police right now, Explain the situation"

* * *

"So Toby, We killed Jenna, took Tyra, who by the way WONT STOP CRYING! Mona feed it or something. Make it shut up!

"What's next on the -Agenda? Get it -A-genda hahahahaha -Agenda..." -A 3 said.

"Oh **Lucas**, shut up with the jokes already" Toby replied.


	9. Chapter 7

Hey, Thanks for reviewing and for 2,375 reads, 10 followers and 6 favourites!

I would just like to remind you the guys and girls **DON'T** know Toby is -A.

And if you are American or even from another country a "Dummy" is a pacifier, or a binky, or a comforter, basically the thing you put in a baby's mouth when it cries;).

Please review and tell me what you think. Give this chapter a chance it might not be that good, thank you. Love you guys xxx.

OriginalVamp!  
x

"Next, Lucas, Text Caleb" Toby said while feeding Hanna's baby Tyra.

* * *

Caleb was sat at his desk at work, he works at Pest Control Services, he gives advice and tips over the phone. He is on the phone helping a customer, when he received a text.

**"I have your baby, I have your baby, I have your baby!**  
**-A"**

Caleb hung up the work phone he was on just as his handheld phone rang. Hanna.

He answered the phone and Hanna was sobbing.

"Hanna what's wrong?"Caleb asked calmly.

"I need you to get to Jenna's house right now, RIGHT NOW!" Hanna cried.

Caleb wrote a note and put it on his boss' desk.

**"MAJOR FAMILY CRISIS IM SO SORRY I HAVE TO GO ITS VERY URGENT**  
**CALEB"**

He exited the workplace in a hurry and raced to Jenna's house in his blue lexus ct200h. He reached the street where Jenna lives, to find out it was taped off with police tape, there were around 10 police cars and 20 policemen and women fludding the property. Caleb approached the house. Repulsive thoughts entered his mind "Who's dead" "Who killed who" "How much blood will be there" "DID -A KILL TYRA!?"

"HANNA" Caleb shouted.

Hanna pointed to Caleb and spoke to the policeman, the policeman let Caleb onto the crime scene.

Hanna's eyes were red and puffy from mourning over Jenna and crying over her lost child.

Caleb pulled Hanna into an embrace.

"T-t-t-tyra's gggone s-sshes ggone Ccaleb GGONE MY BBBBABYS GONE!" Hanna said while her teeth chattered.

"NO NO NO NO NO" Caleb ran to a police man "WHERE S MY BABY WHERE IS SHE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NO NO NO NO!"

Caleb dropped to his knees, Hanna flew to his side. They cradled each other while sobbing into one another's arms.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**  
**3PM**

"Lets go see Aria baby boy!" Spencer said while Wren pulled up outside Aria's house.  
Before Spencer, Wren and their un-named baby boy reached the door Aria dived out in front of them with a face full of joy.

"Oh my goodness Hello beautiful! What's his name?" Aria spoke softly while inviting the trio inside.  
Spencer passed her baby to Aria. "He doesn't have one yet, I was thinking Alan, it sort of sounds like Alison with out the S" Once Aria had a hold of the baby Spencer gets an incoming phone call.

**INCOMING CALL:**  
**HANNA**  
**ANSWER REJECT**

"Hello Honey" Spencer said answering her phone.

Hanna cried down the phone.

"Honey calm down what's the matter are you okay?!" Spencer added.

"Look, -A took Tyra! I'm freaking out I can't stop crying I'm a mess! and Spencer, Jenna, she's dead"

"NO!" Spencer shouted making her baby and Joe cry. Aria held the baby close and pulled Joe to her side and comforted them. Wren sped to Spencers side.

"I had my baby 5 hours ago, he's vulnerable!" Spencer said. "Hanna I am so so so so sorry we will find her we will!"

"Oh my god Spence congratulations, but I need you to promise you will never ever leave him on his own! Ever!" Hanna said.

"I promise honey, I love you and Caleb! Remember that, Is there anything I can do?" Spencer said.

"Tell everyone else, I have to go the police have something, I love you"

"Love you"

Spencer pressed the red button on her phone and begun to cry.

"Aria put Alan in his car seat and have Malcom look after him, and you Ezra and Wren join me in the kitchen"

* * *

"NO! Hahahahahahahaha Emily you got red paint on my nose!" Katherine laughed.

"EMILY! Get your hand off my ass!" Bex shouted.

Katherine and Emily rolled into a pool of laughter, pointing at Bex's behind.

"You had paint on your hand didn't you!" Bex said.

"Yep'" Emily said while catching her breath.

The three carried on painting Katherine's room while continuously laughing.

* * *

"So what are we gonna' do with screamy over here?" Lucas said prodding Tyra's pushchair while she cries.

"We have to give her back my head is going to explode!" Toby shouts while hanging over Tyra's small body, causing her to cry even louder.

Mona entered the -A layer and pulled Toby from over Tyra.

"Be nice to her! Then she'll shut up!" Mona said while picking up Tyra.

"How are we going to give her back?" Lucas asked.

"Leave that to me" Mona said.

* * *

"Your injuries were minor, you are free to leave if you want to, although you are welcome to stay another night if you think you need it" Nurse Patel said to Mike Montgomery.

"Thanks nurse" Mike said jumping off his hospital bed. "Ill leave now, right now" He added chuckling.

"Shoot, Where am I going to go?" Mike asks himself while packing up his things.

* * *

"That was Hanna on the phone" Spencer spoke softly. "-A, has took Tyra..."

Aria gasps so loud a high moan lives her lips. She grasps Ezra's wrist supporting herself.

"...And killed Jenna" Spencer added.

Aria gripped on to Ezra even tighter causing him to wince in pain, Aria fell to the floor crying.

"Wren go back to the children, I'll handle the ladies" Ezra asked.

Wren entered the living room and cradled his baby.

"Is it -A?" Malcom said.

"Yes" Wren spoke. "Just leave it lad, it'll be okay"

"I'm scared, the way Spencer screamed like that and I heard Aria's gasp from in here" Malcom said.  
Wren pulled out his left arm while sat on the corner sofa. He manoeuvred his hand as if to say 'come here'.

Malcom walked over to Wren and took the comfort. Joe sat on Maclom's knee.  
Wren had confirmed name baby Alan in one hand and Malcom in the other while his hand was on Joe's back, comforting the three.

* * *

" "Officer Stephen said. "In the crime scene room, -A was written on the wall, in the females blood." The officer said holding up a photo of the evidence. "Any idea what this means?" He asked.

Caleb pulled his buzzing phone from his inside pocket with out the officer seeing. He got a text.

**"Lie. For Tyra's life. LIE.**  
**-A"**

Caleb dropped the red Nokia Lumia 1020 back into his secret pocket located just inside his black work blazer.

"No. Afraid not sir" Caleb confirmed. Hanna kept quiet. The officer looked Hanna in the eye for a few moments, then turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Wren continued to comfort the three boys, when Ezra walked in the room.

"Spencer kicked me out, apparently I wasn't helping" Ezra said shrugging his right shoulder. He turned to see Wren hugging three boys, who had all fallen asleep.

Ezra first picked up Joe and took him to the conservatory and lay him on one sofa and threw an over blanket on his tiny body. He then picked up Malcom who was slightly heavier and lay him on the bigger sofa and did the same with another over blanket.

"Thanks man I seriously can't feel my arm any more, its all numb" Wren said in his British accent.

"Haha, ill be back in two minutes" Ezra walked to the other side of the living room and opened the basement door.

He returned with a small 'in-the-day-cot'. Its not to sleep in at night, its not a play area, its just a miniature version of a cot.

He placed it in the centre of the room. "Looks and sounds like you'll be staying a while" Ezra said while taking Alan off of Wren and carefully placing him in the mini cot. "Its been a while since I've done this, I haven't seen Tyra yet so I haven't held her" Ezra said smiling at sleeping Alan.

* * *

"Emily, she needs to know" Aria spluttered, lifting her head from her knees.

"Woahh, your face! Haha, let me clean off that mascara honey" Spencer suggested, wiping Aria's face.

"Ill tell Ezra to tell Emily, You go get some rest okay sweetie, I'll make dinner for everyone" Spencer demanded.

"Ezra! I need you to tell Emily the news" Spencer Shouted from the kitchen.

"No problem" He said popping his head round the door.

Aria took the route into the conservatory through the kitchen, she noticed Joe and Malcom were asleep too. She joined her son Joe on one of the sofa's.

**OUTGOING CALL:**

**EMILY**

** CANCEL SPEAKER PHONE**

"Hello Ezra, how are you?" Emily answered.

"Not to good actually, I need to speak to you" Ezra informed.

"Oh, erm, Katherine, Bex, Ill be back in a few" Emily said to the others in the room.

"Okay, -A has took Hanna's baby, and -A also killed Jenna the police are working on it" Ezra said.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! No way!"

"I am so, so sorry"

"Thanks for letting me know Ezra! keep me updated as soon as you find out okay?"

"Sure I will"

"Thanks! Love you."

"Love you" Ezra hung up.

* * *

**9PM**

Caleb and Hanna were sat in their car when an officer tapped on the window with his key.  
He had a big, big goofy smile on his face. Hanna didn't get her hopes up, she didn't think the officer had found her baby, she thought he probably had a big box of doughnuts at the crime scene where she left Tyra.

She was wrong.

The pushchair that Tyra was in, is in the middle of Jenna's garden. With joyful Tyra sucking the life out of her dummy, but this wasn't a dummy Caleb or Hanna had provided for Tyra. It must of been one -A had provided.

Hanna scurried over to Tyra holding her close to her chest. Caleb joined the hug and began to cry, along with Hanna. Caleb noticed the dummy.

"Er officer, may we have this dummy printed, we didn't give this to her, who ever took her, their prints must be on it" Caleb asked.

"Katie! Over here" Officer Stephen shouted. "Katie is a Forensic scientist, she will take the prints of the dummy, just don't touch it or let her touch it" Stephen said.

"Hey sweetie" Katie said. "Can I please have that dummy off you?" Katie said, gently tugging the foreign dummy with her gloved hands. Tyra let go of her suction on the dummy with no fuss.

"Ill be back in two minutes guys" Katie said flashing a smile.

Caleb brings his phone out of his secret pocket and rings Spencer.

* * *

Spencer reached into her pocket.

**INCOMING CALL **  
**CALEB**  
**ANSWER REJECT**

"Caleb"

"Hey, Spence, I have good news"

"Good! Proceed!"

"We have Tyra! She's back and un harmed!"

"Thank goodness! Aria will be pleased! Keep us updated, love you"

"Will do! Love you"

* * *

"Marin, Rivers over here!" Stephen said stood next to Katie and her computers. "Do you recognise this man?"

Hanna gasped the way Aria did, accept the moan was much deeper and full with shock and terror.

Caleb felt sick. They recognised that man.

"They match the prints on he blood too, he killed your friend Jenna Marshall-Cavan... WAIT HER STEP BROTHER MURDERED HER!" Stephen raised his voice. "We solved the murder, all we need now is the court case, to prove Toby Cavanaugh guilty and bring this man down!"


	10. AUTHORS NOTE 3

Hello!

First I would like to say thank you very much for all the reads, follows, favourites and reviews.

Next, I'm afraid I won't be able to update until the 17th or 18th.

I'm going on holiday so, I'll try update by my phone but I don't think I can write a very good chapter on a small blackberry rather than my laptop, but I will try and update for you.

Thank you once again

Love You,

**OriginalVamp**

xx.


End file.
